


Evelyn

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [4]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Car Accident, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: Adam哭了。舊文重貼。





	Evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞

  


“I don't mind if your hands a little cold.  
Cause I'm alive, but I got no way to go.  
In the night, as you sit and watch me sleep,  
I know you cry, but I never want to see.”  


Hurts, “Evelyn”

  
  
  
  
　　這是一個很奇妙的狀況。  
  
　　當Theo看見Adam眼淚掉下來時，腦中只浮現這個句子。  
  
　　當然，這並不是Adam第一次哭，至少在Theo面前。以前他們還有閒錢付電纜費時，偶爾會看電影看到動容。雖然Adam每次都說他沒哭、真的沒哭，但Theo仍捕捉到他偷偷將眼淚擦在掌心上的模樣。也有一次是Adam剛起床時撞到床腳痛得飆淚，他們那時已搬進同一間公寓中，位置窄得幾乎難以通行。Adam為此小腿腫了兩天，他們還接了一堆自來水做冰塊，那一季水費比平常高了十五先令。  
  
　　但這的確是Adam第一次在他面前因為自己而哭了。坐在他的病床邊，那個難看的塑膠椅上，手攤在膝蓋邊緣，頭低著。Theo腦中瞬間轉繞起無數種Adam以前用來鼓勵他的方法：不著痕跡地說冷笑話逗他開心，拍著肩膀說「好了好了」，或者一語不發地幫忙抽面紙，有時候Adam甚至會反過來衝他生氣，只為了讓Theo快點振作起來，但那些都是Adam用來對付他自己的辦法，Theo沒有安慰Adam的經驗、完全沒有。  
  
　　Adam總是扮演那種會自己站起來的人。跌倒了就爬起，失敗了就重做，完全不須旁人操心。而現在，Adam坐在這，他的病床前，因為一通出車禍的電話而嚇得潰堤，左袖緣還脫線了。  
  
　　Theo一句話也沒說，只是默默看著Adam的面色在慌亂與窘迫間轉換。就在他真不知該如何處理這個場面才好時，Evelyn正好走進來例行檢查。那是一位在醫院值夜班的年輕護士，也是幫Theo辦理住院手續的那位。略微鬈曲的短髮落在她耳際，看起來十分親和。  
  
　　Adam意識到陌生人後便本能地收斂起情緒，趁Evelyn還沒走到他面前搶先用袖子在臉頰上擦了擦。Evelyn繞過Adam，很善解人意地裝作沒看見，然後她默默走到Theo床前把病歷表抽出來，朝兩人露出笑容。  
  
　　「還剩下十五分鐘，男孩們。」Evelyn靠近點滴看了一下，又在離開前叮嚀一次Theo：「記得別抓那些傷口，縫線很脆弱。」  
  
　　於是護士離開了，只剩下一個淚痕還沒乾的訪客，以及一位躺在支架床上的病人。此時其他床的探訪者都已離開，只剩Adam還有毅力坐在那張恐怖的塑膠椅上。「真希望明天可以出院，」Theo說，同時盡力維持聲音平衡，不想讓疼痛感太過外放。  
  
　　Adam聽見後抿了下唇，拍拍他擱置於毛毯邊的手：「我明天會來看你。」而Theo一時起了玩心，忍不住反握住那隻手，用力捏了捏指節，像在賭氣。  
  
　　但那股力道只維持了幾秒鐘，轉瞬就被輕摟替代了。Adam的手有點冰，像個天然冰枕，不經意地替Theo舒緩疼痛。Theo想叫Adam留下來陪他，但醫院規定非家屬不能留院，因此他們只好沉默著。  
  
　　在掛鐘上的指針轉至九點二十、離探訪結束還剩下十分鐘時，醫院放起了音樂聲。Theo沒有重新握緊Adam的手，卻也沒放開，只想讓朋友再留久一點。Adam輕易地看出了他的心思，問：「要不要我回去時叫Evelyn過來看你？」  
  
　　Theo點點頭，雖然不知是為了Adam那份善意，還是真的想要見到護士。  
  
　　在抽手前，Adam又讓Theo摟了一下，才轉過去拿椅背上的外套。「Adam？」而在那人退開椅子時，Theo終究忍不住喚了一聲，像眼見火車離站前的最後掙扎。  
  
　　原本在套袖子的人立刻抬頭了，表情就像要捕捉光影消失那瞬般迅速，讓Theo不禁聯想到半小時前他匆匆忙忙衝進病房時的情形。  
  
　　他知道Adam是真的被嚇到了。車禍，Theo，多處骨折。  
  
　　「別擔心，好嗎？」Theo又開口。他的聲音此刻變得有點沙啞，但仍盡力維持平衡：「會沒事的。」  
  
　　Adam默默把釦子扣上，拍了拍他的肩膀代表道別。「晚安，早點睡。」他說，然後步離病房，表情比剛進來時平靜許多。  
  
　　Theo目送他走出房門，身影在夜色中轉瞬消逝。病房重歸寂靜，宛若聲音全都在Adam離去的那瞬間也隨步伐熄滅了。不久後，當指針從九點三十推進到四十五時，Evelyn終於出現於門口。「你還好嗎？」她站到病床邊，幫Theo把窗子稍微打開一點，又看了一下點滴。「嗯。」他點頭向護士道謝，然後轉頭看向窗外，享受那股夜風拂至耳邊。  
  
　　縱使尚未深夜，此刻空氣卻輕盈得猶如黎明將近。  
  
　　對著窗外那片燈火，Theo輕輕哼起旋律。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  在某篇訪談裡看見Theo談論Evelyn這首歌的由來，覺得很有趣所以就寫了（笑）由於之後找不回文章網址，因此恕我無法考證其發生的時間點。  
>   
> 是說，我總覺得人在驚嚇過後真的都會很脆弱，尤其是什麼都沒有了的時候，就會越想抓住僅剩的東西......每當Theo與Adam說起那三年裡他們一無所有、領著政府救濟金過活、只剩下彼此的生活時，就覺得若真的發生什麼意外，他們一定是會化阻力為動力、更堅強的凝聚起友誼克服的吧。  
>   
> 


End file.
